


Outed For Everyone To See

by septiplierhink



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Hotels, IndyPopCon, M/M, Swimming, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark have been dating for 2 years, their relationship is a secret, but something at IndyPopCon might change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outed For Everyone To See

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> first off, thank you LissaWho5 for the prompt, 
> 
> (I have a prompt (This is for and Septiplier, but Phan will also work): Could you write one where People Mark and Jack are both YouTubers and have been secretly dating for 2 years and only close friends (like Bob and Wade) and close family members know. Then one day while Jack is in LA or they see each other at convention a "fan" catches them doing couplely stufff and films/takes pictures of them. Then the "fan" Post the video/pictures on every Social Media website so a lot of people see it. So now Mark and Jack have to figure out what to do.)
> 
> I changed it slightly though
> 
> This was really fun to write but there are probably some typos
> 
> Btw I know nothing about IndyPopCon and I wrote this in only a day so it's probably complete trash like all of my other fics but, whatever.
> 
> And don't forget, you can always send me prompts on my fic titled 'Im bored so some prompts would be great :)'

"Attention Passengers! Your flight to Indianapolis will be landing shortly. Please remember to collect all carry on bags before exiting the air craft. Thank you for traveling with Aer Lingus" said a very enthusiastic flight attendant. Jack had endured an excruciatingly long flight from Ireland to Indianapolis for IndyPopCon where both him and Mark were doing signings and panels all week. Well it was only 8 hours, but it seemed like forever because he knew that Mark was going to be picking him up from the airport. Mark had flown in yesterday and had already checked into their hotel.

Jack could feel himself nearly bursting with excitement when the plane finally touched down and he was let off and into the airport. He was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. He also wore a beenie to cover up his green hair. He didn't want to be recognized while he was nervous like this. Although he didn't know why he was nervous. He should be happy, right? Anyway, he brushed off the nervousness as he collected his case from the baggage claim.

Jack: the plane ride was fine. im just getting to the pickup/dropoff area now <3.  
Jack texted Mark as he made his way to the crowd of people awaiting arrivals  
Mark: you'll probably see me. im the one with the pink hair  
Jack: thanks. i had no idea.  
Jack texted sarcastically, he looked up from his phone to look for Mark. His hair caused him to stick out from the crowd. Jack approached him, making sure to be quiet as not to alert Mark of his presents so he could surprise his boyfriend.

"Markimoo!" Jack said in a loud voice, but still fairly average compared to the noisy airport. Mark turned around with a startle.  
"Jackaboy!" He exclaimed. The two men leaned forward into a gentle hug. Jack couldn't explain in words how much he wanted to kiss Mark right now, but he wasn't going to let his temptations out their relationship for everyone to see. They had been dating for about two years, but had managed to keep their relationship a secret to their viewers. Of course their friends and close family knew. This just meant that they'd have to do some extra editing during collabs to take out any mentions of their relationship. They were doing a pretty good job, septiplier suspicions were pretty average this year.

"We should get to the hotel" Mark said, breaking away from the almost suspiciously long hug.  
"That sounds great" Jack said. They left the building and out to the street. Mark flagged down a taxi and gave the driver their hotel address.

They talked a bit during the ride, all of their big stories and exciting encounters were going to be explained at a panel tomorrow. So they didn't have much to talk about without spoiling anything. They had lots of time to talk later anyway.

They got to their hotel fairly quickly, which meant that they would have time for a dinner that wasn't room service and maybe a swim in the hotel pool. Jack unloaded the taxi's trunk while Mark paid the driver. They made their way inside the building. It had to be one of the tallest hotels Jack's been in. It was 27 floors and it had a rooftop restaurant.

The two men walked into the elevators on the north side of the tower to the 14th floor.  
"It's room 1408" Mark said as the elevator sounded to alert them that they were on floor 14. They both exited the elevator and made their way to the room.  
"Ahh room 1408, right here" Jack said very excitedly while pointing to the door  
"That's room 1402, genius" Mark called from down the hall  
"Ohh" Jack realized as he ran back to where Mark was. Mark was struggling to unlock the door, those key cards were so annoying sometimes.  
"The key isn't working" Mark huffed as the red light on the handle flashed again. Jack took the card from Mark's hand and said  
"You had the key upside down, who's the genius now huh?" While opening the door.

As soon as they got into the room, Jack logged onto the wifi and tweeted  
"Hey laddies! Just got into the hotel. Who's excited for IndyPopCon tomorrow?!"  
Mark was one of the first people to tweet him back, he tweeted  
"@jacksepticeye frickin nerd"  
"Hey!" Jack said irl while he looked up from his phone.  
"It's true!" Mark said back with a laugh  
"Is not!" Jack cried back, hitting his boyfriend with a pillow.  
"Is too!" Mark exclaimed, picking up another pillow and striking Jack on the head  
"Hey! Stop that!" Jack said through his laughter  
"You stop!" Mark responded, while trying not to fall over.  
"Fine, fine, I'm hungry anyway" Jack said while he confiscated Mark's pillow and placed both back onto the bed.  
"There's a rooftop restaurant, that'd be cool" Mark pointed out.  
"Sounds great" Jack said with a smile as they both left the room.

The food at the restaurant was really good, amazing actually. After their meal, while Mark was finishing up paying the bill, Jack suggested  
"Hey, there's an indoor pool here, maybe we could take a swim before it closes."  
"That couldn't be more perfect" Mark said along with a discreet kiss to Jack's cheek as they both left the restaurant, and made their way back to the room.

After Mark and Jack had changed into their swim shorts and slipped some shirts and sweatpants over top, they made their way to the elevator.  
"What floor is it on again, babe?" Jack asked  
"Floor two I think" Mark replied as he pushed the corresponding button on the elevator. There was a comfortable silence while they rode the elevator down, that is until Jack asked  
"So if people ask about 'Septiplier' tomorrow, what do we tell them?"  
"Umm... I think we should just deny it for now, I mean I love being with you but I just don't think that now is the right time" Mark explained  
"I couldn't have said it better" Jack said before pulling Mark in for a short but adorable kiss, just before the elevator doors opened.

They navigated their way to the pool deck without much trouble.  
"Oh, closes at 10:00pm, we have plenty of time" Jack said with a smile. Mark pushed the door open, there was no one else on the pool deck, it would be just them. Both men stripped down to their swim shorts and Mark took off his glasses. They stood by the deep end of the pool.  
"C'mon then, get in" Jack said while gesturing to the pool surface  
"No, you get in" Mark enforced  
"Im not getting in first, it might be cold" Jack said  
"Well I'm not getting in first" Mark explained  
"Goddammit Mark" Jack said as he pushed Mark into the pool.  
"Oh fuck you Jack" Mark said when he came up for air.  
"It's not actually cold, get in"  
"I guess I have too now" Jack said, though he was quite excited. Jack jumped into the pool, he tried as hard as he possibly could to land on top of Mark. But Mark was quick and moved out of the way. When Jack reached the surface Mark cried  
"Do you always have to try and kill me?"  
"No, only sometimes" Jack said with a smirk, his wet hair falling over his face.  
"Wait, there's a hottub?" Jack exclaimed while pointing to a smaller, shallower, bubbling pool on the other side of the deck  
"Race you" Mark said while he dove in the direction of the hottub.  
"Oh you're on Fischbach" Jack said as he swam after Mark. However, Mark made it to the hottub first.  
"Woah this is hotter than I expected" Jack said as he slowly stepped down into the warm water and sat down next to Mark. Mark put his arm around Jack and asked  
"Hey Jack, are we alone?"  
"Yeah, wh-" Jack was cut off by Mark pulling him onto his lap and kissing him passionately on the lips.  
"Good thing nobody else is here" Jack whispered into Mark's ear as Mark kissed his way down Jack's neck. Mark's hands were at his boyfriend's hips, pulling him impossibly closer towards his body. Jack's hands found their way into Mark's wet, pink hair. He couldn't help the moan that came when Mark found his sweet spot.  
"I love you" Jack said as he pulled away slightly, but still straddling Mark  
"I love you too. I love you so fucking much" Mark said before he pulled Jack in for another kiss.

The next morning:  
Mark woke up with Jack's head on his bare chest. They were both shirtless, only wearing pyjama pants. It was quiet, only the sound of the airconditioner/heater humming in the background. Mark wished he could stop time and stay like this all day, but if they didn't wake up, they might not make it to their panel ontime.  
"Jack, love, wake up" Mark said, tapping Jack's shoulder lightly  
"What is it? How early is it?" Jack asked while he adjusted to the morning light that was leaking in through the window.  
"It's 8 ish, we have to be at the convention centre in an hour, c'mon get up" Mark said while he sat up  
"Alright, alright. Do you wanna take a shower first or should I?" Jack asked while he too sat up and rubbed his eyes  
"Who ever said we were showering separately?" Mark asked with a smirk as he stepped into the bathroom. Jack joined him in the small room and turned on the water.

Once they had showered and gotten dressed, both men fixed their hair and stepped out the door. Jack was wearing some dark jeans and a tight fitting 'Booper Dooper' tshirt. Mark was also wearing his own merch as well as some black jeans. They made their way to the convention centre, talking quietly, making sure not to hold hands or anything like that. Their first panel was with some other gamers. It was going to be Jack, Mark, Felix and Ken. 

"Where the fuck were you guys, you are almost late" Felix said when all the gamers were together backstage, getting ready for the panel.  
"We got.. um.. held up" Mark tried to explain  
"Oh don't worry, we get it" Ken said with a wink and a laugh  
"Ugh you guys are the worst" Jack said just before they were called out to the stage. There were screams from everyone. There had to be a thousand people in the audience, all wearing different merch from the four men. 

The panel was a Q and A. A lot of the questions were for Felix. Probably because he had more subscribers than the rest of them combined. People asked about the making of 'YouTube Highschool'. Some asked about how he got so good at photoshop. But alot of people asked about him and Marzia. Some people asked Ken about Mary. Jack and Mark felt a little left out because they didn't have any girlfriends or any amazing photoshop skills. The panel was nearing an end, Jack and Mark had only been asked a few questions, but the last question was from a girl, she was, maybe 14, 15. She stood up and said  
"This is a question for Jack" Jack nodded and she continued  
"Okay, so, I have to ask, is septiplier real?" Jack was surprised that was the first time someone asked but he responded saying  
"No, I'm sorry if that's disappointing" there was a gasp from the crowd. Not because of what he said, but because of what appeared behind him.  
"Then how do you explain that?" She asked while pointing to the huge screen behind them. On it was a photo, a photo of Mark and Jack in a hottub, Mark kissing Jack's neck. It wasn't photoshopped, someone had taken a picture of the two lovers from the night before.  
'Crap' Jack thought as he turned to Mark, he saw Mark looking back at him.  
"What do I do?" Jack whispered to Mark.  
"Oh they already know, just out us, there's no going back now" Mark said with a smile. His face was red from blushing. Jack turned back towards the crowd to see a thousand teenagers looking back at him as if this was the most important moment of their lives.  
"Okay, okay, Mark and I... have been dating... for 2 years" Jack said, closing his eyes and scrunching his face, awaiting the roars of screams from the audience. The crowd was yelling and screaming and even crying. Their time had wrapped up, all the men stood up and walked infront of the table to say a final goodbye to the crowd.  
"Well then, Septiplier is real folks!" The announcer said as they all bowed. Well not everyone, Felix and Ken bowed but Jack just pulled Mark in for a long kiss. The crowd roared twice as loud.

Jack had done it, he'd outed them for eveyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments because they are amazing ^_^


End file.
